


Cliches

by aBRLover



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aBRLover/pseuds/aBRLover
Summary: I hope you all enjoyed it.My first language is not English, but if you want I can translate.Warn me!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 4





	1. Just a Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> My first language is not English, but if you want I can translate.  
> Warn me!

Naquela manhã de sexta, Kara acordou com uma disposição dupla. A distância enfim cessaria e poderia estar de volta aos braços tão amados. Lena precisou fazer uma viagem para o outro lado do planeta a negócios e depois de quase um mês estaria pousando novamente em National City. Era a primeira vez que ficavam tanto tempo separadas depois de casadas e mesmo depois de dois anos de matrimônio o amor que uma sentia pela outra crescia a cada dia. Sabendo que a esposa chegaria deveras cansada, a loira pulou da cama antes mesmo do despertador tocar, ansiosa para colocar em prática todos os planos que tinha feito para o fim de semana ao lado da morena.

**Flash-back do dia anterior**

Durante o almoço a loira recebe a ligação da morena, animada e com saudades da esposa, Kara não espera nem o segundo toque e atende.

\- _Oi, amor da minha vida, minha casquinha de ferida, minha privada entupida, que saudade que eu estou de você._ A loira cumprimenta a esposa com um sorriso gritante. Do outro lado da ligação a morena não se aguenta com a saudação e solta uma risada que faz a loira sorrir ainda mais, se isso era possível.

\- _Kara Danvers-Luthor, que história de casca de ferida é essa, posso saber?_ A morena finge uma voz séria, mas não aguenta e começa a rir. _– Meu Deus, eu tô morrendo de saudade de você, meu amor._

Ouvindo a voz e a declaração da esposa, o coração da loira aperta de saudade. E ela precisava de mais, então dizendo apenas um “espere um pouco” ela desliga a ligação normal e inicia uma ligação de vídeo, ali mesmo no restaurante. Não ligava para o que os outros pudessem pensar, nem para sua irmã que a acompanhava na refeição sentada a sua frente. Sempre que dava estava trocando mensagens com a esposa, mas por ser do outro lado do planeta a diferença de fuso horário dificultava muito a comunicação entre elas, então aproveitava todas essas pequenas oportunidades para matar a saudade.

Assim que a morena atende a ligação de vídeo com uma cara de confusão a loira já explica.

_\- Eu não podia ouvir sua risada e não ver esse seu sorriso, esses seus olhos. Lena Luthor-Danvers eu nunca mais vou deixar você viajar tanto tempo a trabalho assim. Eu não aguento mais, você volta amanhã mesmo?_

Enquanto a loira falava e a morena ia entendendo não só a mensagem, mas sentindo a profundidade dos sentimentos da frase, uma lágrima escapa dos seus olhos, mas que ela logo limpa para não preocupar a esposa.

 _\- Mrs Luthor, eu te amo tanto! Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você._ A morena responde com a voz meio falha por conta do choro que segura.

 _\- Não fala assim, Lena. Eu te amo o dobro!_ A loira também deixa escorrer uma lágrima.

Por alguns segundos as duas ficam apenas se olhando pela tela do telefone e sorrindo. Elas não precisavam de muita conversa naquele momento. Elas só precisavam se verem e reconhecerem a importância que uma tinha na vida da outra e todo o sentimento que existia entre elas. Pra todos que conheciam e acompanharam de perto a história do relacionamento das duas e, mais ainda, a história de vida das duas mulheres saberia reconhecer que aquele sentimento era muito forte, mas mais ainda, muito sólido. As duas se empenharam desde o início e, mesmo passando por alguns percalços, elas sempre saiam mais fortes e mais unidas.

Imersas naquela bolha que sempre se criava entre as duas, se esqueceram do mundo que as cercava. Percebendo que se deixasse aquilo duraria muito tempo, a ruiva força uma limpada de garganta para chamar a atenção da irmã.

_\- Para de babar, Kah, vai acabar estragando o celular._

Como que desperta e escutando o que a irmã falou, a loira corou, mas ainda sem desviar o olhar da morena. Essa que percebendo a reação da esposa. Solta uma gargalhada, fazendo a loira corar ainda mais.

 _\- Ai Alex, me deixa. O que eu posso fazer se eu tenho a sorte de ter a mulher mais incrível do mundo como minha esposa?_ A loira diz isso e vira a tela para mostrar a Lena, que também corava com o elogio, à irmã que revira os olhos rindo.

_\- Oi cunhadinha, como estão as coisas por aí?_

_\- Oi Alex. Graças a Rao estão acabando._ A morena diz soltando uma lufada de ar. A morena ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas a loira volta o celular pra si de novo.

 _\- Pronto, já falou com ela. Agora é comigo de novo, Luthor. Meu amor, você volta amanhã mesmo né?_ A ruiva do outro lado da mesa ri da atitude da irmã e volta a comer sabendo que não teria espaço nenhum na conversa das duas.

 _\- Sim, baby, amanhã estou chegando aí. A previsão de chegada é às 6pm. Você consegue me buscar no aeroporto ou eu peço pro Fred me pegar?_ A morena pergunta fazendo uma carinha de cão sem dono.

Nesse momento a loira tem uma ideia para recepcionar a esposa, mas pra isso precisaria dizer uma pequena mentirinha.

 _\- Poxa, amor. Adoraria te recepcionar no aeroporto, mas vou estar presa com algumas reuniões na CatCo esse horário._ Com esse comentário a ruiva para de comer e olha com cara de confusa pra irmã, não entendendo o porque daquilo. A loira era CFO da empresa e podia muito bem reorganizar as reuniões para receber a esposa. _– Mas a Alex já me disse que pode te pegar no aeroporto esse horário._ A ruiva fica ainda mais confusa com essa declaração. E a expressão da morena cai subitamente em tristeza. Por um segundo a loira se arrependeu da idiotice que tinha feito em estar magoando a morena, mas achou que seria por uma grande causa, então segurou o aperto no coração e continuou com a história.

_\- Oh... cla... claro.. Sem problemas... A gente se vê em casa então?_

A morena tenta fingir que não ficou abalada com a resposta da esposa. Estava morrendo de saudade da loira e queria vê-la o quanto antes e por um momento uma tristeza passou em seu coração ao supor que não era correspondida. A loira percebendo que estava causando um dano maior que o esperado, tenta consertar.

_\- Oh sim, com certeza. Terminarei as reuniões e voarei pra casa o mais rápido possível para te ver. Você não sabe o quanto eu te amo, Lena Luthor Danvers, nunca duvide disso._

_\- Eu te amo também, Kara. Amor, preciso ir agora, terminar mais algumas coisas aqui e ir dormir._

_\- Mas já? Achei que ia poder falar com você mais um pouco._

_\- Prefiro falar um pouco menos agora e terminar tudo por aqui pra poder te ver amanhã._

_\- Tudo bem então, até amanhã._

_\- Tchau Alex. E obrigada por me buscar amanhã._

_\- Tchau cunhadinha, e faça uma boa viagem._

_\- Tchau, babe, até mais._

_\- Ei, amor, espera._ A loira fala antes que a morena pudesse desligar. _– Eu te amo e volta logo pra mim._

Dessa vez a morena sorri de verdade e manda um beijo pra loira.

 _\- Eu te amo o dobro._ E desliga.

A loira ainda fica olhando e sorrindo pra tela do celular com a chamada encerrada e vendo a foto de fundo que era uma em que a loira estava toda suja de farinha mordendo a bochecha da morena que segurava uma colher de pau e estava com o sorriso enorme no rosto. A foto tinha sido tirada um dia antes da morena ter viajado. Era um sábado e elas estavam fazendo um bolo acompanhadas de Ruby, filha de Samantha, que passava a tarde com as tias enquanto a também CFO curtia o fim de semana em lua de mel com a esposa.

 _\- Terra chamando Kara._ A ruiva estala os dedos na frente do rosto da irmã pra chamar a atenção da mais nova. _\- Pronto, agora pode me explicar o que essa mente sábia está criando que não pode buscar a própria esposa no aeroporto amanhã?_

_\- Você não precisa busca-la não, Alex. Eu vou. Eu só precisava fazer com que fosse uma surpresa._

A loira responde com um sorriso sapeca no rosto com cara de quem vai aprontar. A ruiva olha com uma cara de confusão pra irmã.

_\- Já que meu nome está envolvido nisso, o mínimo que eu posso exigir é que você me conte essas ideias. Até porque, é claro, que tem que ser ótimas já que você mentiu pra sua esposa._

Com esse comentário a loira fecha o sorriso e olha preocupada pra irmã.

 _\- Eu.. Eu não.. Eu não menti... A loira gagueja._ A ruiva olha com uma expressão séria e intimidadora do tipo Agente Danvers pra irmã mais nova.

_\- Tá bom.. tá bom.. eu menti.. mas foi só uma mentirazinha de nada por um motivo grande e melhor._

_\- Ok, senhorita, mas desembucha, conte. Quer dizer, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, claro. Não preciso saber das suas expectativas sexuais._

A loira cora com o comentário.

_\- Aff, Alex. Você é insuportável. Mas já deixo avisado que não quero ser interrompida esse fim de semana por nada. Só me liguem se alguém estiver morrendo e precisando do meu rim para sobreviver._

_\- UAU, maninha, bom saber nossa importância pra você._ A ruiva fingiu uma voz de tristeza.

_\- Nem começa, Alex. E pode repassar esse aviso para a senhora sua esposa Sawyer, para Sam e para o restante da galera. Eu sei que todos estão com saudades da Lena, mas esse fim de semana é meu._

_\- Ok, Ok. Eu falo com o pessoal. Pode ficar tranquila. Agora conta, o que vai fazer?_

Nesse momento a loira abre um sorriso sacana de quem vai aprontar e começa a contar.

_\- Então, não tenho o fim de semana completo ainda, mas primeiramente eu já vou encontra-la no aeroporto com..._

**Momento atual...**

Depois que levantou a loira foi direto pro banheiro, onde tomou banho e fez sua higiene matinal. Saiu, colocou uma roupa leve para passar o dia. Jeans escuro, regata branca, camisa xadrez, all-star branco de couro. Fez uma maquiagem leve só pra passar o dia, pegou os óculos e foi pra cozinha.

Percebeu que não tinha quase nada de comida na geladeira. Pegou o celular e colocou mais alguns itens na lista de compras que tinha feito no dia anterior. Pegou a bolsa e saiu para tomar café na rua.

Parou na cafeteria Noonan’s, onde tinha tantas recordações e se sentou em uma das mesas que dava pra janela. Resolveu tomar um café reforçado aquela manhã, visto de tudo que tinha que fazer durante o dia antes da morena chegar, então pediu um chocolate quente, uns donuts e uns pães. Enquanto comia observou que na mesa ao lado tinha uma moça tomando um iogurte com granola e sorriu lembrando da esposa. Corou quando percebeu que a moça estava olhando pra ela também. Ajeitando os óculos no rosto, resolveu cumprimentar.

_\- Desculpe, não quis ser invasiva, mas é que reparei no seu desjejum e lembrei da minha esposa que adora comer essas comidas de passarinho._

A moça, olhou confusa, mas começou a gargalhar.

_\- Bom, vejo que sua esposa gosta de se alimentar bem também._

_\- Oh, isso não é se alimentar bem._ A loira fez de uma cara de absurdo com o que a moça tinha lhe dito. _Lena sempre gostou de comer essas coisas. Alimentos integrais, essas aveias de passarinho, saladas e barras de cereais. Todas essas comidas sem gosto nenhum, sabe? E era pior porque ela passava horas sem comer nada só tomando café e aí quando comia, eram essas coisas sem graça._

_\- Nossa, mas aí podia ser um problema mesmo ficar tempos sem comer nada._

_\- Exatamente o que eu falava pra ela. Até que eu dei um jeito de fazê-la se alimentar nos horários certos. Fazia a secretária dela sempre entregar alguma coisa pra ela comer e sempre que dava eu fazia questão de acompanha-la nos almoços._

_\- Vejo que você cuidava bem dela._

_\- Oh, eu tento. Aquela mulher é incrível e não merece menos que todo amor, cuidado e carinho que o mundo possa dar._ A loira responde olhando pro nada sorrindo lembrando da esposa.

_\- Vejo também que você a ama._

_\- Demais! Aquela mulher é o amor da minha vida. Ela me faz querer despertar o melhor que há em mim, me faz sentir a pessoa mais importante do universo..._ A loira começa a divagar nas lembranças e cora quando ouve o risinho da outra moça. _– Desculpe, acho que me perdi um momento._

_\- Sem problemas, foi bonito ver sua admiração e o sentimento que tem por ela. Ela é uma mulher de sorte._

_\- Jamais, eu que sou por tê-la._ Disse com um sorriso de orgulho.

_\- Espero me sentir assim um dia._

_\- Ah, mas você vai! Você só precisa conseguir identificar quando ele aparecer e não deixar ele ir embora. Porque, posso te dizer com toda a certeza, que é a melhor coisa que você pode viver. Te faz sentir viva num nível que você nunca imaginou que fosse possível._

_\- Obrigada por isso._

_\- Não tem de quê. Bom, agora preciso ir. Obrigada pelo papo._

_\- Por nada, senhora..._

_\- Luthor._ Disse com orgulho estendendo a mão pra cumprimentar a outra moça. _\- Kara Danvers-Luthor._

_\- Sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar, você é a CFO da CatCo e a sua esposa é a dona da LCorp. Meu nome é Bárbara Gordon._

_\- Sim, somos essas mesmas_ (risos encabulados). _Muito prazer senhorita Gordon. Até mais._

A loira se levantou, deixando o valor dos gastos na mesa e se encaminhou pra porta pra sair e continuar com suas atividades. Aproveitou o trajeto do taxi para ver se tinha alguma mensagem da esposa. Tinha recebido uma mensagem na madrugada avisando que estava pegando o avião pra voltar pra casa e perguntando que horas a loira ia pra casa. A loira tinha o sono pesado, mas sabendo que a morena poderia mandar mensagem tinha deixado o celular no volume máximo. Acordou no susto, mas logo sorriu quando leu o conteúdo da mensagem. Respondeu desejando uma ótima viagem e avisando que chegaria em casa as 7pm, uma hora depois do horário previsto pro pouso. A morena respondeu um ‘Ok, babe, até daqui a pouco. Te amo <3’. A loira respondeu um ‘Te amo o dobro <3 <3’ e voltou a dormir com um sorriso no rosto. Releu as mensagens e sorriu pensando no próximo passo.

Passou na empresa, cumprimentou a secretária e foi pra sua sala. Sentou no sofá que tinha ali, pegou o celular e começou a gravar uma mensagem de voz para a esposa.

_‘ Lena, oi, amor. Tudo bem? Bom, espero que sim. Estava no táxi vindo pra empresa hoje e sabe o que eu lembrei? Do nosso primeiro encontro! Sim. Você se lembra daquela noite? Porque eu me lembro de tudo com tantos detalhes que eu poderia escrever uma peça remontando aquele dia. Eu estava tão nervosa com tudo. Nós já nos conhecíamos por conta da minha profissão, e eu me impressionei com você desde a primeira vez que nos vimos. Você sabe que eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista e certeza que não foi isso que nos acometeu, foi algo ainda melhor que essa teoria. Porque foi real. De primeira eu senti algo em você, um conforto, uma compreensão, que eu jamais tinha sentido em toda minha vida. Afinal antes de você ser o amor da minha vida, você foi e ainda é minha melhor amiga. Nosso sentimento foi sendo construído aos poucos, mas sendo bem construído. E eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo quando você aceitou meu convite pra sair. A Alex foi quem me fez perceber que o carinho e o sentimento que tinha por você não cabia apenas como amiga, mas sim algo a mais. Então naqueles 20 segundos de coragem infinita eu te chamei pra sair._

_E você disse sim! Você tem noção de como me fez feliz só dizendo essa palavra?_

_E mesmo com todos os percalços que passamos naquela noite, eu não tenho dúvidas de que foi perfeito do jeito que foi. Foi mil vezes melhor termos ido ao parque de diversões do que naquele restaurante 2 estrelas Michelin que perdeu minhas reservas. E eu sei que eu fiquei aborrecida na hora, mas caramba, nossa noite foi tão boa, que eu não trocaria por nada. Porque naquela noite, naquela montanha russa você me beijou. E quando eu senti seus lábios em mim, eu só tive a confirmação e a compreensão. De que era você. De que tudo que eu vivi foi pra estar ali, naquele momento e naquele lugar COM VOCÊ._

_E quando eu cheguei em casa, depois do nosso encontro, eu jurei por mim, por Rao e por todos os deuses possíveis existentes no universo, que eu daria o máximo de mim pra fazer esse NÓS dar certo._

_Porque, Lena, meu amor. Eu já te amava como amiga e passei a amar como mulher. A mulher incrível que você é, que sempre foi e que vai continuar sendo._

_Eu te amo, Lena, e não vejo a hora de você chegar pra eu poder tentar explicar e mostrar o quanto. ‘_

A loira finaliza a gravação e percebe que algumas lágrimas tinham caído. Lágrimas de alegria, de saudade, de amor. Um toque na porta a faz acordar dos pensamentos e voltar a atenção aos papeis em cima da mesa. Assinou alguns documentos que precisavam de sua extrema atenção, deixando avisado sua secretária de que não ficaria na parte da tarde e que não gostaria de ser incomodada durante o fim de semana, somente em alguma emergência código preto. Deixou a CatCo ao meio dia. Foi almoçar com a irmã, já que tinha pedido a ajuda da mais velha para ir as compras naquela tarde e preparar tudo pra morena que já estava no avião a caminho.

//

Em algum país ainda distante dali uma morena chorava ouvindo a gravação que tinha recebido. A Luthor precisou fazer uma conexão e quando estava aguardando para embarcar de novo, recebe a notificação no celular. Vendo que era da esposa decide ouvir. Uma feliz surpresa pra ela. O amor era tão grande e sentia a verdade dos sentimentos na gravação da loira. Sabendo que era recíproco todo o sentimento e que teria um tempinho até encontrar a loira em casa, começa a bolar algumas ideias para surpreender a esposa. Dali mesmo manda um e-mail para a secretária pedindo para cancelar quaisquer compromissos durante o fim de semana, deixando em sobre aviso a semana seguinte também. É desperta quando ouve o chamado pra seu vôo. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto e os olhos levemente inchados, ela vai de encontro ao embarque.

//

Depois de 2 horas passando no supermercado, shopping, floricultura e hortifruti, a loira estava chegando em casa. Exausta de todo o bater de perna comprando, mas com um sorriso enorme em antecipação ao que aconteceria mais a frente. Separou as comidas e bebidas que seriam utilizadas naquela noite e guardou as que seriam para os outros dias. Ajeitou as outras sacolas de compras onde lhes cabiam perdendo mais um tempinho nessa tarefa. Cronometrou o tempo que precisaria pra fazer tudo e viu que ainda tinha um tempinho, decidiu, então, ligar pra mãe e colocar o papo em dia enquanto deitava no sofá pra descansar um pouco.

Depois de mais de meia hora no telefone a loira desliga a ligação, prende os cabelos num coque mal feito, coloca o avental e vai pra cozinhar pra começar a preparar o jantar. Deixaria pré-pronto, só sendo necessário colocar no forno depois. Decidiu fazer um jantar completo, berinjela defumada para entrada, atum branco com salada de papaia verde como prato principal e torta de chocolate branco com frutas como sobremesa. Deixou as berinjelas já montadas, e o atum também, só no ponto de irem pro forno. Montou a torta e a levou pra geladeira pra gelar e estar pronta na hora certa.

Era 4:40pm quando terminou de montar tudo na cozinha, limpou as bagunças e foi arrumar o restante da casa. Colocou as velas e as pétalas em posição na sala e no quarto. Deixou combinado com a irmã que entraria ali e acenderia as velas antes de chegar com a morena. Deixou a playlist selecionada no home theater e foi em direção ao banheiro se arrumar para encontrar a morena.

Com o coração acelerado de ansiedade e saudade as 5:40pm uma loira chegava no aeroporto pra esperar a esposa. Chegou no quadro geral e confirmou que o avião, felizmente, não atrasaria. Agradeceu aos céus pelo voo ter ocorrido em sucesso até aquele momento e rezou para que assim se findasse e para que Lena gostasse da surpresa, claro.

O tempo parecia que não chegava nunca, estava tão nervosa quanto no dia do primeiro encontro. Aí percebeu que sempre se sentia nervosa assim pra encontrar a morena. Aquele nervoso bom que te antevê uma coisa maravilhosa. A espera de vê-la sempre lhe causava reboliços no estomago. Uma ansiedade fora do comum em reencontrar a esposa. Sorriu. Queria sentir isso o resto da vida.

Quando levantou o olhar para a portão de desembarque onde a morena iria sair, paralisou. O sorriso aumento. O coração por um momento errou uma batida e acelerou. O mundo de repente brilhou mais forte. O tempo parou por um momento. Os olhares se encontraram. Um sorriso de surpresa surgiu na morena. Ela também parou. Seu coração também errou uma batida e acelerou. Pra ela também o mundo parecia brilhar mais forte. Como que automaticamente ela voltou a andar em direção aqueles olhos. Em direção aquele sorriso. E os passos antes lentos, se tornaram uma leve corrida. Não se preocupou com bagagem, nem com outras pessoas, nem com nada. Só queria quebrar logo aquela distancia que as separava. Tentando acelerar aquele encontro a loira também passou a andar em direção a morena. E como que em câmera lenta, os dois corpos se encontraram. Pronto. Estavam juntas de novo. O equilíbrio do universo foi retomado. Os deuses suspiraram felizes por presenciarem o momento.

Um abraço apertado. Lágrimas da saudade ainda não suficiente mortas. Sorriso de orelha a orelha. Não houve palavras. Nem precisava naquele momento. Depois de um tempo naquela posição elas se afastam minimamente. Precisavam comprovar. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Estavam de novo em casa. Então o olho no olho foi retomado. A morena faz um singelo carinho no rosto da loira, que solta mais alguma lágrima. A loira percebendo que não era diferente com a morena passa a beijar cada lágrima derramada. Até que o beijo encontra os lábios. E os lábios se encontram. E os corações se encontram. O beijo é singelo, lento, suave. Demonstrando toda a saudade que elas sentiam. Todo o amor que existia entre as duas. Elas cessam o beijo e encostam a testa uma a outra ainda de olhos fechados. A loira fazendo um carinho na cintura da morena, e a morena na nuca e rosto da loira.

_\- Eu te amo tanto, babe._

_\- Eu te amo o dobro, Lee._

_\- Eu estava com saudades._

_\- Acredita que nem deu pra perceber?_ A loira responde fazendo graça. A morena da um tapa de leve no braço da esposa e começa a rir.

 _\- Eu_ (selinho) _estava_ (selinho) _morrendo_ (selinho) _de saudade_ (selinho) _de você_. E mais um beijo intenso é trocado. Quando o ar se faz necessário a morena morde o lábio inferior da loira e percebendo que as coisas estavam esquentando a loira se afasta ligeiramente.

_\- Vamos pra casa? Eu quero mais disso que você me deu, mas tenho uma surpresa pra você._

_\- Todos os meus beijos são seus, Kara. Mas sim, vamos pra casa._

Se afastam e a loira enfim pode entregar o mimo que tinha levado pra esposa. Um buquê de tulipas vermelhas.

A morena olha o buque e abre um sorriso.

 _\- A flor do amor verdadeiro pro meu amor verdadeiro._ A loira diz galante enquanto entrega as flores. A morena sorri com o galanteio. Pega o buque e sente o cheiro.

 _\- Meu segundo cheiro preferido._ A loira olha com cara de confusa pra esposa. _– O primeiro é o seu._ A Danvers cora ligeiramente e volta a abraçar a morena colocando o rosto no pescoço da morena. A morena ri.

Depois que se afastam elas entrelaçam os dedos, a morena volta pra pegar a bagagem que tinha deixado pra trás e retomando o caminho do fim do aeroporto indo pra casa. O trajeto é feito cheio de carinho, ao som de uma musica relaxante e numa conversa leve sobre as novidades.

Chegando no apartamento a loira toma a frente da morena e avisa.

_\- Lena Luthor-Danvers, devo avisar que depois que passar por essa porta, você só passará por ela de novo na segunda-feira. Estou te sequestrando sem direito a pedido de resgate._

A morena se aproxima e segura a loira pela cintura, sorrindo sacana.

_\- Kara Luthor-Danvers, sou sua para o que você quiser pra sempre._

A loira sorri e abre a porta revelando o apartamento. Uma luz baixinha, as velas e as pétalas acompanhando a sala. A morena abre a boca incrédula para o cenário, emocionada.

_\- Caramba, baby. Que lindo!_

_\- Isso é só o começo. Eu sei que você deve estar cansada, então organizei nosso fim de semana pra você relaxar esse fim de semana._

_\- Estou ansiosa para esse fim de semana._ A morena beija a loira, passando a mão no pescoço e a trazendo mais para perto.

O beijo que começou apenas com o toque dos lábios começa a esquentar quando a loira pede passagem com a língua. A morena não hesita em aceitar e geme quando sente o musculo da loira nos seus. O aperto na cintura. As mãos correndo pelo corpo. A loira morde o lábio da morena quando o folego acaba e passa a beijar o pescoço da morena. A Luthor cruza os dedos nos cabelos loiros acompanhando o movimento e levantando o rosto dando mais espaço para que a outra aproveitasse.

 _\- Oh Rao, eu estava com tanta saudade do seu cheiro._ A loira sussurra enquanto vai beijando o pescoço. _– Da sua pele._ Beija a mandíbula _– De você todinha._ Morde o lóbulo da orelha da orelha que geme baixo.

 _\- Oh, baby. Eu também estava morrendo de saudade de você, amor._ A morena puxa o rosto da loira e encontra os lábios da loira de novo num beijo quente, avassalador.

A loira tateia a roupa da amada procurando desbotoar os botões da blusa da morena. Com dificuldade ela consegue abrir todos, sem desgrudar os lábios. Os planos eram o banho primeiro, mas não dava pra aguentar. Necessitava ter Lena ali, naquele momento. Termina de tirar a camisa da morena jogando em qualquer canto a peça. A morena avança no pescoço da loira, enquanto puxa a beirada da camisa forçando pra cima. A loira entende e levanta os braços pra ajudar a morena que afasta os lábios só pra tirar a peça que vai parar em outro canto da sala. A morena empurra a loira na parede e força a coxa no meio das pernas da Danvers que geme com o contato.

A loira tateia as costas da morena e abre o fecho do sutiã, elas se desprendem para retirar o sutiã. Os corpos voltam a se encontrar aos beijos e toques. A mão da morena passando por todo o corpo da loira, descendo até a bunda, apertando a mesma. Desce pras coxas e força pra loira levantar as pernas e circundar a cintura da morena.

A morena volta a apertar a bunda da loira e carrega pra sofá. Onde senta com a loira no colo. Os beijos passam de novo pro pescoço da morena e descem pros seios. A loira começa uma massagem em um dos seios enquanto lambe, suga, morde e beija o outro. Nesse ponto os gemidos já não se controlam mais. A morena tira o sutiã da loira e quando dá de querer voltar a beijar a loira, sente a mesma a empurrando no sofá, ficando por baixo. A loira senta na cintura da morena e vai descendo os beijos até chegar na altura do cós da calça. A loira levanta o olhar para encontrar a morena e começa a desabotoar o jeans e puxando pra tirar. Quando retira joga em qualquer lugar e aproveita a posição e já tira a própria calça lentamente sob o olhar faminto da morena.

A morena se apoia nos cotovelos e com um sorriso extremamente sacana chama a loira com o indicador e olhar dilatado pelo desejo. A loira treme em antecipação com a cena. Lentamente ela volta beijando o corpo da morena ainda mantendo o olhar. Subindo canela, coxa, virilha. Um beijo em cima da calcinha. Uma leve mordida. A morena geme pelo gesto. A loira tira lentamente a última peça e para pra observar o corpo nu da mulher.

_\- Oh Rao, como eu tenho sorte por ter você. Você é linda demais._

A loira lentamente tira também a ultima peça que tinha e também joga em qualquer lugar. Se aproxima e se acomoda passando uma perna de cada lado da morena, sentando na cintura. As bocetas se encontram e um gemido alto é ouvido de ambas a partes. A morena levanta um pouco mais e as duas começam a se beijar fervorosamente. Mãos pela nuca, costas, gemidos, a loira começa a rebolar no colo da morena que incentiva o movimento apertando a cintura forçando a fricção. Depois disso só se ouvem os gemidos entre as duas, até que no momento de máximo prazer um gemido em forma de grito é solto quando as duas atingem o orgasmo juntas.

//--//

Depois de mais um orgasmo para as duas mulheres, elas estão no box do banheiro. A morena abraçada a loira enquanto a mesma está lhe lavando os cabelos, calmamente. Fazendo com o máximo de zelo possível a loira passa o shampoo, tira, passa o creme, enxagua. A morena faz o mesmo na loira, dando um banho também. Quando chega a vez da loira, ela pega a bucha, coloca o sabonete e começa a espalhar delicadamente pelo corpo da morena. O banho é recheado de carinho, cuidado, beijos e declarações de amor. Depois de tanto tempo separadas elas precisavam de todo aquele toque. Precisavam se cuidar, se sentirem, se amarem.

Depois de limpas elas se secam e vão de roupão mesmo pra cozinha. A loira explica o que tinha aprontado pro jantar delas e orienta que a morena espere na bancada enquanto ela coloca as comidas no forno. Enquanto a comida fica pronta a loira pega a morena pela mão e uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças e puxa pro sofá, onde elas conversam um pouco sobre tudo que tinha rolado nesse tempo separadas. A morena estava no vão das pernas e com a cabeça apoiada no peito da loira. A conversa toda rolou cheia de amores. A loira fazendo um carinho gostoso nos cabelos da morena e a mesma com carinhos na cintura da loira. Depois de uns minutinhos o temporizador tocou, a morena se levantou e puxou a loira pela mão. Elas colocaram a comida na mesinha que já estava pronta na varanda da sala. A noite estava incrível como se estivesse se preparado para acompanhar esse reencontro. Um céu estrelado acompanhava o jantar das duas, que passaram a refeição conversando mais. Depois que terminaram o prato principal, a loira levantou pra pegar a sobremesa. Quando trouxe apenas um único pires, a morena olhou confusa, mas aí a loira a puxou pela mão e a fez se sentar no colo da loira.

_\- Mrs. Luthor, a senhora vai acabar me acostumando mal com tudo isso._

A morena fala quando a loira lhe entrega uma colherada da torta na boca. A loira coloca a colher na mesa, toca o queixo da morena para que os olhares se encontrassem buscando transmitir toda a verdade no que diria a seguir.

_\- Eu não ligo, porque pretendo passar o resto da minha vida te tratando assim. Você é a minha rainha, Lee, o amor da minha vida. Tudo que estiver ao meu alcance pra te fazer feliz eu farei._

Nesse momento os olhos da morena marejaram. Nunca se sentiu tão amada como era por aquela mulher. E se sentia a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por isso.

_\- Kara Danvers-Luthor, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu devo ter feito algo muito bom na vida anterior pra merecer ter o teu amor._

_\- Você só precisava ter sido você, Lee._

Fazendo um carinho no rosto da morena e secando as lagrimas que já estavam descendo.

_\- Você é incrível e não merece nada menos que melhor sempre. Você merece ser amada, cuidada, respeitada e mimada com o que há de melhor no mundo. Você é uma das pessoas com a alma mais bondosa que eu conheço. Você não mede esforços para ajudar os que precisam e eles nem sempre, necessariamente, merecem toda tua entrega. Você é caridosa e gentil. Linda por dentro e por fora._

A loira aproxima o rosto da morena, dá um selinho e encontra as testas e começa a declamar uma música para a morena.

_\- ‘Eu esperei por uma centena de anos, mas eu esperaria um milhão a mais por você. Nada me preparou para o privilégio de ser sua. Se eu tivesse sentido o calor que vem do seu toque, se eu tivesse apenas visto seu sorriso quando você cora, ou como você curva seu lábio quando se concentra o suficiente, eu saberia pelo o que eu vinha vivendo o tempo todo, pelo que eu tenho vivido. Se eu tivesse apenas sentido como seria ser sua, eu saberia pelo que eu vinha vivendo o tempo todo’_

A morena passa a perna entre a cintura e senta no colo de Kara. Elas engatam em um beijo quente e doce, representando todo o amor que existia entre as duas. Lena só podia agradecer aos deuses por ser amada daquele jeito e por amar na mesma medida. A morena interrompe o beijo, segura o rosto da loira com as duas mãos.

_\- Eu acho que uma vida não é suficiente pra eu conseguir expressar o quanto eu te amo, Kara. E eu que nem acredito e nem desacredito em reencarnações, estou disposta a vir a essa Terra quantas vezes me forem cabíveis se em cada uma delas um puder ter o privilégio de te ter nela. Seja ela a vida inteira, 10 anos, 1 ano, 1 mês ou 1 semana, porque uma semana do teu amor compensa minha vida inteira. E em todas essas vidas eu tenho certeza que o meu coração será teu._

A loira que também já estava marejando avançou na boca da CEO, acariciando costas, bunda, coxa. Aproveitando a posição a loira levanta com a morena no colo e aos beijos a leva pro quarto para mostrarem e destilarem um pouco mais do amor que elas sentiam.

//--//

Depois de mais umas rodadas de amor carnal, a loira estava deitada no peito da morena recebendo um carinho na cabeça. Depois de um silencio confortável entre elas, a morena corta.

_\- Eu me lembro, sim._

A loira levanta o rosto em confusão pra olhar a morena. A morena sentindo o olhar sobre si abre um sorriso, mas continua com os olhos fechados.

_\- Do nosso primeiro encontro. Eu também me lembro de tudo sobre aquele dia._

Um flash de lucidez passou pela loira e ela soube sobre o que a morena falava. Ela tinha ouvido a mensagem.

_\- Você ouviu minha mensagem!_

Não foi uma pergunta, mas a morena fez questão de confirmar. Abriu os olhos e encarou aquelas imensidões azuis.

_\- Sim, eu ouvi. Eu precisei fazer uma conexão na Itália de poucos minutos, e foi o tempo exato pra ouvir tua mensagem. E naquele momento, sentada na área de embarque a milhas e milhas de você eu descobri que é possível te amar ainda mais._

A loira corou e a morena abriu um sorriso. Acariciou com uma mão o rosto da loira e com a outra apertou a cintura num abraço.

_\- Não que eu já não te ame hoje muito mais que quando nos casamos, mas foi uma boa surpresa o quão você consegue me encantar e me deixar sem palavras mesmo depois de tanto tempo que estamos juntas. É incrível como eu sempre descubro algo novo sobre você e esse novo sempre me fascina. Sempre me puxa pra mais perto de você. Quando a gente se conheceu eu senti que você seria especial, enquanto éramos amigas eu percebi a pessoa maravilhosa, quando a gente se beijou pela primeira vez eu descobri a mulher que eu amava, quando a gente fez amor pela primeira vez eu passei a acreditar que eu tinha nascido ali, quando você disse sim pra mim no nosso casamento eu passei a ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo porque a mulher que amo, a amiga que eu admiro, a criança que eu cuido, a mulher que é minha companheira, a amiga que me é leal, a criança que compra minhas travessuras, a mulher que me deixa louca, a amiga que me beija e a criança que me abraça, elas são todas em você. E você me disse sim! Por um momento você cogitou a possibilidade de passar o resto da vida comigo. Desde então, minha prioridade é fazer o impossível para que você sempre escolha passar o resto da vida comigo. Quando eu ouvi tua mensagem, eu sorri e chorei de felicidade. E eu queria rever toda a vida que já vivemos como NÓS pra descobrir o que eu tenho feito de tão certo pra você ainda querer viver esse nós. Eu te amo, Kara. De um jeito que eu nem sabia que era possível._

_\- Lee, você devia parar de me fazer chorar desse jeito._

_\- Eu vivo pra te fazer feliz, Babe. Se esse choro for de felicidade, então considere seu pedido negado._

As duas entram numa risada gostosa. E pra ambas é um dos melhores sons que já se ouviu. A risada vai cessando aos poucos, os olhares voltam a se encontrar. A loira agora que faz carinho no rosto da morena. Sobe um pouco e vai distribuindo beijos no pescoço da morena.

_\- Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser passar o resto da minha vida com você. Não quando você é o amor da minha vida, não quando você me faz tão feliz, não quando você me faz sentir viva como nunca, não quando um sorriso seu meche com todo meu ser, não quando seu cheiro me entorpece, não quando seu toque me esquenta, não quando seus olhos são meu norte. Não quando você faz parte de qualquer plano que eu tenha pro meu futuro. Eu sou inteligente demais pra nos privar do nosso amor. Eu quero você pro resto da minha vida. Eu quero nós pro resto de nossas vidas. Eu quero tudo que esse amor puder nos trazer._

Os lábios se encontram e o beijo passa a ser urgente. Ali, na cama, elas se amam mais algumas vezes, até quando o corpo não aguenta e elas adormecem abraçadas uma à outra. E esse era apenas o primeiro dia de todo o fim de semana.


	2. Just a Friday Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little soap about our best couple in CW...  
> Yes, it's right... It's SANVERS!

O dia mal raiou e o despertador já estava no seu auge acordando as senhoras que estavam dormindo tão serenamente em baixo das cobertas. A primeira a abrir os olhos foi Maggie, que sempre foi a mais inclinada para se dar bem com as primeiras horas do dia entre as duas. Ela lentamente estica o braço e inclina levemente para alcançar o objeto e silenciá-lo. Ela dá umas piscadelas lentas se acostumando com a luminosidade do local, percebendo que ambas se esqueceram de fechar as cortinas na noite anterior.

Maggie olha ao redor, observando o quarto e seu olhar cai no belo corpo ao seu lado na cama. Ela sorri e se inclina para dar uns beijinhos na pele exposta da nuca da esposa incentivando-a a acordar, visto que a ruiva ainda parecia estar adormecida.

A morena se encaixa na parte de trás da esposa, passando a mão pela cintura, encontrando a pele quente da barriga por baixo da blusa, enquanto continua com os beijinhos. Logo ela ouve um ronronar da esposa e sorri sabendo que tinha a acordado.

“Bom dia, bela adormecida.” Maggie se aconchega e acaricia a pele do pescoço com o nariz.

“Oh não, não é bom dia ainda.” Alex entrelaça os dedos e puxa Maggie para se aproximar mais de si, se é que isso era possível.

“Nosso despertador diz o contrário, você sabe...” Maggie resmunga sorridente.

“Aposto que ele está errado. Aposto que temos mais cinco minutos.”

“Você já está acordada, vai voltar a dormir?” Maggie questiona levemente confusa.

“Oh não...” Alex se vira no abraço, mas ainda bem próxima do corpo da esposa e sorri. “Estava pensando em outra coisa?” A ruiva abraça Maggie pela cintura e mexe a sobrancelha comicamente.

“Outra coisa?” Maggie pergunta sorrindo para o jeito da esposa.

“Sim...” Alex se aproxima e começa a dar beijinhos pelo rosto da esposa. “Aconchego matinal.” Os beijos ficam mais lentos e mais profundos quando chegam no pescoço e Maggie estremece.

“Hmm, isso parece uma boa ideia.”

Alex continua ministrando os beijos pelo pescoço, até sentir uma mão em seu queixo redirecionando levemente seu rosto para alcançar os lábios da esposa. O beijo é íntimo, calmo, na velocidade de uma preguiçosa sexta-feira de manhã. As mãos buscando mais contato, procurando pele por baixo das cobertas e das roupas.

Depois de um tempo elas se afastam e sorriem para a outra.

“Bom dia, esposa.” Alex cumprimenta dando um beijinho na covinha da esposa.

“Bom dia, meu amor.” Maggie responde acariciando a bochecha da ruiva.

Elas ficam ali, se olhando, se observando, se sorrindo. Se amando. Maggie acariciando bochecha da ruiva, enquanto Alex acariciava a cintura da morena. Elas tinham horário, claro que tinham. Mais alguns minutinhos assim, só elas, só o amor delas pela manhã, compensaria o longo dia que teriam.

Alex recebe uma mensagem no celular e bufa já imaginando que seria a irmã.

“Acho que esse é o nosso chamado?” Maggie ri para a cara da chateação da esposa.

“Incrível como Kara consegue quebrar um momento nosso mesmo quando não está aqui.” Alex comenta se afastando para conferir o celular e confirmar a remetente.

“Temos todo o tempo do mundo pra nós, baby.” Maggie dá um selinho na esposa quando ela retorna para seu lado. “Pra sempre.”

“Eu ainda acho pouco.” Alex resmunga antes de aprofundar mais um beijo.

Esse foi mais intenso, mas mais rápido. As duas sabendo bem que precisavam se levantar para iniciar o dia ou se atrasariam.

“Você se arruma enquanto eu faço café, pode ser?” Alex sugere quando elas se afastam.

“Aham! Isso parece bom pra mim.” Maggie dá mais um selinho e se levanta.

Ela se alonga um pouco na beirada da cama e começa a se despir a caminho do banheiro. Alex se senta e acompanha o movimento da esposa e por um momento sente a boca secar. Ainda na cama ela pensa rapidamente em ir atrás da esposa e acompanha-la no banho matinal, mas antes que possa se mover...

“Nem pensar, Danvers, ou vamos nos atrasar!” Alex bufa e se joga na cama novamente dramaticamente.

“Você fez de propósito!” Alex grita para a esposa ouvir do banheiro.

“Nem sei do que você está falando.” Maggie sorri pra si no banheiro.

Alex olha pro teto e sorri pela idiotice da esposa. Sim, pra sempre parecia muito pouco pra ela. A ruiva pega o celular, responde a irmã e dá um pulo da cama para ir para a cozinha arrumar o café da manhã. Assim que passa pela porta do quarto dá de cara com Gertie que a esperava já com o rabo abanando.

“Bom dia, Gertie.” Alex faz um carinho nos pelos da cachorra e anda pelo corredor, lembrando-se de alimentar a cachorra antes de fazer o café. Após isso ela entra na cozinha e confirma o horário. Ela coloca o café pra ser feito na cafeteira, separa as torradas da esposa e as coloca na torradeira, mas ainda não as liga. Faz um pouco de mistura de panquecas para si, sabendo bem que Maggie só iria querer as torradas de gergelim. Ela liga a torradeira enquanto vai fazendo as panquecas na panela. Quando ela termina tudo e está colocando na bancada, sente o cheiro da esposa no ambiente.

A ruiva levanta o olhar e observa Maggie entrando no cômodo com uma camiseta de botão preta, uma calça jeans de lavagem escura que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo e um par de meias amarelas do Bob Esponja e olha enquanto Gertie para de comer para cumprimentar a outra dona. Alex sorri para a esposa e acena indicando as comidas no balcão.

Maggie dá um selinho em Alex quando a ruiva a entrega uma xícara de café quando passa por ela para sentar em uma das cadeiras para comer.

“Obrigada, baby.” Maggie agradece e toma um gole da bebida. Alex pisca retribuindo o agradecimento e começa a comer as panquecas.

Elas começam a comer e conversar sobre os planos do dia. Alex conta sobre seu encontro com Kara para ajudar com alguma coisa pra Lena e Maggie acena em reconhecimento. Logo elas terminam e Alex se levanta para se trocar, enquanto Maggie vai para a pia para levar as louças e limpar a bagunça do café.

Alguns minutos depois e as duas estão devidamente vestidas, Maggie pega o distintivo e a arma em uma das gavetas na parte superior do armário perto da porta. Alex coloca o bracelete, veste um dos casacos e abre a porta para a esposa passar. Maggie veste o outro casaco, confirma mentalmente todos os itens e sai pela porta aberta.

Logo as duas já estão na garagem do prédio, onde encontram o carro do casal e as respectivas motos. Elas se despedem com um último beijo quente, desejando um bom dia e prometendo se verem mais tarde e seguem seus caminhos.

Na hora do almoço, Alex já estava cansada de rodar todas aquelas lojas com a irmã comprando coisas para a cunhada e sabendo que ainda tinha mais trabalho para ser lidado com J'onn naquele dia. Após se despedir da irmã, ela manda uma rápida mensagem para Maggie confirmando que a morena já tinha almoçado e para alguns amigos dizendo que Kara e Lena estariam ocupadas esse fim de semana.

A ruiva amava ver o quão feliz Kara estava com o casamento e isso a deixava muito mais calma. Ela sempre se preocupou com a felicidade da irmã e sua proteção. Saber que tinha alguém com quem podia realmente contar para garantir a felicidades da loira dava um alívio que ela jamais achou que poderia sentir. Claro que Maggie e J'onn sempre estavam disponíveis para a loira, assim como a mãe, mas não era a mesma coisa. A agente podia sentir que Lena era empenhada na felicidade de Kara e se preocupava com a loira quase da mesma forma que a ruiva sempre foi. Alex duvidava que Lena poderia comprar até algum planeta ou mandaria mover literalmente alguma montanha se isso fosse fazer Kara mais feliz, e a ruiva era grata por isso.

A Danvers mais velha foi uma das pessoas que acompanhou de perto todo o drama entre as duas. A relação de amizade, o afastamento, a reaproximação, a ressignificação do relacionamento, o primeiro encontro, o namoro, a primeira briga, o casamento. Em tantos casos a ruiva foi quem ouviu os desabafos da loira e a aconselhou e em alguns outros ela, felizmente, contou com a ajuda de Maggie.

_Maggie._

Sempre que se lembra da esposa, Alex sorri. É um movimento involuntário já.

Maggie que foi seu primeiro e único real amor, a mulher que a fez descobrir uma parte tão importante de si, o grande amor de sua vida. Que esteve lá para Alex e a ajudou a entender e enfrentar essa descoberta tão grande. Que a confortou quando os problemas surgiram. Que a incentivou a continuar quando tudo parecia impossível. Que a segurou e a levantou quando Alex caiu. Que a beijou e a amou nos melhores e piores momentos. Que a fez se sentir especial e valorizada por ser quem é.

Sem super poderes.

Só ela.

Só Alex.

Toda Alex.

Tudo dela.

Que abraçou seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Seus medos, seus traumas e suas inseguranças. Que cuidou de todas as feridas e sempre protegeu suas costas. Que a aceitou de volta mesmo quando o fim parecia ser sentença. Que a deu mais uma chance. Uma segunda. A segunda e última.

Sua parceira, sua amiga, sua amante, sua namorada e sua esposa.

Desde quando voltaram, Alex e Maggie tem se empenhado ainda mais na relação. Não que precise muito, visto que elas sempre se encaixaram tão bem, mas agora todos os pequenos detalhes contavam.

Depois que a questão dos filhos foi superada, as duas fizeram questão de manter a comunicação como um dos pilares do relacionamento. Não havia mais espaços para hesitação ou para esconder sentimentos. As duas estavam completamente entregues ao que tinham, e faziam valer a pena. Elas queriam isso, queriam elas juntas pra sempre, então elas fizeram, fazem e esperam fazer de tudo pra tornar isso real.

É claro que houveram brigas e discussões, elas sabem que não existe relacionamento perfeito, mas elas sempre descobriram o caminho de volta. Sempre buscaram e conseguiram encontrar um meio termo, o meio do caminho, em que as duas pudessem se sentir valorizadas e respeitadas na relação.

Aproveitando todo sentimentalismo que presenciou entre sua irmã e sua cunhada, Alex se inspirou em fazer também um fim de semana especial para sua esposa. Alex adorava chamar Maggie assim. Quando passou em frente a floricultura na volta do serviço pra casa naquela sexta decidiu entrar. Fazia um tempo que não surpreendia a esposa com uma flor. Assim que entrou na loja já sentiu o aroma do mix de flores que enfeitavam grande parte do espaço.

Seguindo para o balcão ela já sabia o que pedir, afinal, mesmo sabendo que sua esposa preferia bonsais, Alex também sabia que Maggie tinha uma queda especial pelos girassóis. Logo ela pede um buquê. Enquanto a atendente organiza as flores no embrulho, ela comenta.

“Boa escolha! Os girassóis estão lindos e, significando felicidade, combinam bastante com essa estação.”

“É esse o significado?”

“Sim, sua cor amarela ou os tons cor de laranja das pétalas também podem simbolizar calor, lealdade, entusiasmo e vitalidade, refletindo a energia positiva que emana do sol. O girassol também pode representar altivez.”

“Incrível, mas pra nós certamente significa um pouco mais.”

“Sim?”

“Sim, girassol é a flor preferida da minha esposa.”

“Esposa? Uau, parabéns!”

“Obrigada.”

“Mais alguma coisa?”

“Oh sim, por favor.”

Alex se lembrou que Maggie estava com pouco fertilizante para seus bonsais e que tinha reclamado no dia anterior que quebrou sua tesoura de podar galhos. Logo também adicionou um lindo regador que encontrou na prateleira a lista de compras. Com um último agradecimento pagou os itens e foi pra casa.

Quando chegou no prédio, cumprimentou o porteiro e logo já estava em seu corredor. Assim que se aproximou da porta ela ouve um som de música. Ela sorri reconhecendo o disco. Era uma nova coisa entre as duas em relação a música, que estavam vagando muito pelo novo R&B e ficaram apaixonadas pelas cantoras e pelas músicas, é claro. Alex reconheceu as batidas de 'Hard Place' da cantora H.E.R. e com a chave entrou em casa.

“Cheguei!”

Alex quase deixa cair suas coisas com a cena que vê. Maggie está abraçada a Gertrude no meio da sala dançando, aparentemente sem ter ouvido a ruiva chegar. E a ruiva se apaixona um pouco mais pela esposa.

Maggie estava com as roupas comuns de ficar em casa. Uma calça de moletom cinza, uma blusa preta da NASA que Alex tinha certeza que era dela, meias coloridas do Star Wars, e o cabelo em um coque bagunçado com algumas mechas soltas e ela estava definitivamente linda. E era dela.

Alex silenciosamente guarda o bracelete na gaveta do armário e tira o casaco, deixa as sacolas de compra em cima do balcão e com as flores escondidas em uma das mãos atrás das costas, se aproxima da esposa. Ela se aconchega em Maggie, abraçando sua cintura e respirando em seu cangote, surpreendendo a morena que dá um pulo de susto, mas logo se alivia reconhecendo o cheiro e o toque.

“Oi, esposa.” Alex sussurra no pé do ouvido da morena, que estremece com o calor.

“Oi, esposa. Que bom que você chegou.” Maggie sorri, vira o rosto e dá um beijo na bochecha de Alex.

“Vim o mais rápido que pude!” Alex pisca para a esposa.

Alex logo puxa Maggie mais para si, ainda de costas, e começa a acompanhar o gingado de Maggie que ainda está com Gertrude em seus braços.

“Trouxe uma coisa pra você.”

“Pra mim?”

“Aham!”

Maggie solta Gertrude que corre para cumprimentar a outra dona, mas percebendo que não receberia atenção, foi se aconchegar na sua própria cama e brincar com alguma bolinha. A morena se vira no braço de Alex, que tira a mão das costas e mostra o buquê de girassóis que comprou. Maggie abre a boca e arregala os olhos em felicidade.

“Uau, babe.” Maggie pega o buque e cheira o buquê.

“Você gostou?” Alex pergunta querendo confirmar que acertou.

“São minhas favoritas.” Maggie sorri com suas covinhas profundas e Alex se apaixona um pouco mais, se inclinando para beijar o local.

“Eu sei.”

“São lindas, baby. Obrigada.” Maggie está radiante com o buquê e Alex a abraça pela cintura, a puxando para si.

“Não tão lindas quanto você.” A ruiva passa uma mecha de cabelo solto do coque e a coloca atrás da orelha.

“Não tão lindas quanto nós.” Maggie passa um braços pelo pescoço da ruiva e a puxa para um beijo, enquanto Alex aprofunda o aperto na cintura.

O beijo é lento e quente. Era sempre um aconchego, um alívio como se estivesse voltando pra casa. Estar naqueles lábios, sentir aquele sabor, tocar aquela pele, inalar aquele cheiro. Era como lar. Era certo. A definição de amor não eram palavram, era um sentimento, um reconhecimento que jamais poderia ser traduzido por palavras. Assim que sentiram a falta de ar, se afastaram, mas ainda com as testas encostadas.

“Oi” Alex sussurra cumprimentando a esposa. Maggie sorri e responde também sussurrando “Oi”.

Maggie deu mais alguns selinhos e beijos pelo rosto de Alex, que riu com o gesto, antes de se afastar para colocar os girassóis na água. ‘Se tivesse sorte conseguiria replantar as flores em um vaso’, pensou consigo. Ela passa pelo balcão e repara os itens a mais que Alex comprou, ela logo agradece e sorri pelo carinho da esposa.

“Você sabe porque girassol também é minha flor preferida?” Enquanto pega a faca de cortar galhos que Alex tinha comprado e vai para a pia, ela comenta.

“Não, acho que nunca falamos sobre isso.” Alex se aproxima, indica um vaso para Maggie confirmar a escolha, o pegando e o enchendo de água para acomodar as flores.

“Bom, eu conheci essa flor em um livro durante o ensino fundamental, obviamente.” Maggie começou a contar enquanto cortava os pezinhos do caule das flores, enquanto Alex ia colocando dentro do vaso, ouvindo a esposa. “E desde o primeiro momento achei ela tão diferente, mesmo sendo tão comum, eu acho que me conectei de alguma forma, sabe?” Maggie olha rapidamente para Alex confirmando que a ruiva estava olhando para si esperando o término da história.

“Digo... A flor representativa de Nebraska também é amarela e bom, a espiga do milho também...” Alex acena em confirmação, reconhecendo as informações que Maggie estava dizendo. “Mas as cores do girassol sempre tiveram um toque especial a mais. E todo seu movimento em direção ao Sol me fascinaram... Os girassóis sempre se viram em busca da luz solar e quando está escuro elas procuram umas nas outras uma fonte de iluminação. E aí veio você e tudo pareceu se encaixar ainda mais.”

“Eu?” Alex questiona realmente confusa e se aproxima de Maggie no balcão.

“Sim, você.” Maggie sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha de Alex, que agora estava ao seu lado. “Por que me lembram você!”

“Sim?” Alex cora com o comentário e com o beijo. Era incrível o quão boba ainda ficava com alguns gestos e palavras da morena.

“Sim.” Maggie acena e volta o olhar para cortar a próxima unidade.

“Por significarem felicidade e bom, eu ser sua felicidade?” Alex tenta adivinhar se recordando da explicação que a atendente deu a ela na floricultura.

“Certamente é um bom ponto, mas não. Aqui, venha ver.” Maggie aponta para Alex se aproximar ainda mais. Alex se inclina atrás de Maggie, abraçando sua cintura e olha por cima do ombro da morena. Bendita diferença de altura.

“Percebe como as sementes ficam dispostas nessa forma em espiral, parecida com o caracol?” Maggie levanta a flor e aponta para a configuração que explica.

“Sim.” Alex realmente identifica a formação específica e percebe que nunca tinha reparado nesse detalhe da flor.

“É uma correspondência natural da sequência de Fibonacci, você sabe? Sempre há duas sequências, que estão caminhando em lados opostos. Quando uma tem 34 sementes, a oposta tem 55. E se uma tem 55, a oposta tem 89.” Alex sorri para a esposa. Maggie era tão surpreendente, tão inteligente. Alex sempre ficava admirada pelas descobertas que fazia junto a esposa.

“Uau, isso é tão nerd.” A ruiva cutuca o lado de Maggie que ri e se contorce levemente em reflexo.

“E isso me lembra você, nerd.” Maggie dá um beijinho na flor e entrega para Alex colocar junto com as outras flores no vaso.

“Mas sou a sua nerd” Alex dá um beijinho na covinha de Maggie e logo volta a atividade que estava fazendo.

“Com certeza você é!” A morena sussurra pra si, sorrindo. 

Maggie e Alex adoravam esses pequenos gestos no relacionamento das duas. Esses pequenos momentos de troca genuína de carinho. Elas sempre diziam 'eu te amo' uma para outra, mas amavam essas pequenas declarações que se faziam durante o dia. Eram mais importantes que as palavras, porque eram a prova real, a demonstração da veracidade dos sentimentos que se fazia presente de diversas formas.

Está, por exemplo, no cuidado entre elas. É o se levantar do sofá durante um filme e na volta trazer um copo de água para a outra, ou perguntar se queria alguma coisa. São os beijos gentis na testa, no ombro ou na bochecha sem motivo nenhum, a qualquer momento. São as mensagens enviadas com um ‘Você já almoçou?’, ‘Como está o trabalho?’, ‘Lembrei de você quando vi isso’, ‘Saudades de você!’, ‘Estou levando pizza para o jantar hoje’, ‘Hoje a comida é por minha conta’, ‘Te vejo em casa mais tarde’. É cuidar sempre que uma estava doente. É sempre estar tocando, seja um ombro no ombro, uma mão na coxa ou no joelho, um braço nas costas ou na cintura. É o segurar de mãos e o entrelaçar de dedos caminhando pelas ruas. É o carinho na bochecha e o afago nos cabelos antes do beijo. É o toque dos narizes, as testas grudadas e o sorriso gentil depois de um beijo. É o cumprimento na chegada e a despedida na saída acompanhado de um beijo.

Está no reparar na existência da outra e na vida das duas. É se prontificar pra comprar sorvete vegano pra Maggie, mesmo não gostando, ou pedir aquele sabor específico de pizza que é o preferido de Alex, mesmo não comendo. É se adiantar e fazer o jantar quando sabe que a outra chegará tarde e cansada do serviço. É ambas se preocuparem com as necessidades de Gertrude e se importarem com comida, água, vacina, brinquedo e passeio. É elogiar e reconhecer o novo corte de cabelo, a nova lingerie, a unha que foi feita, o novo vestido. É elogiar e reconhecer a beleza do comum, que só a vida a duas pode proporcionar, como aquele coque bagunçando, aquele fio meio fora do lugar, aquela camiseta da época da faculdade.

Está no reconhecer as fases e necessidades da outra. É trazer chocolate e uma garrafa de whisky na TPM. É saber só abraçar e estar lá quando a outra tem um dia ruim. É fazer um chá pra relaxar quando sente o estresse bate. É oferecer os óculos durante a leitura. É saber quando a outra precisa de um momento mais silencioso ou uma playlist animada de pop. É reconhecer os toques e saber se vai ser uma noite de aconchego, de amor ou de foder. É se aquecer com uma voz rouca no pé do ouvido, uma carícia no pescoço, uma pegada mais firme na cintura.

Está no reconhecer que a paixão virou amor há muito, muito tempo atrás, mas que o amar entre elas ainda permitia o se apaixonar tantas vezes por tantas novas coisas que iam descobrindo sobre a outra. Está no cuidado em manter quente o relacionamento. Está em não se deixar ter por garantido. Está no recordar todos os dias os votos que foram feitos quando se casaram e os reafirmar e os viver em gestos, palavras e sentimento todos os dias. Está em continuarem se escolhendo todas as vezes.

Maggie é tirada de seus devaneios com um toque na sua cintura novamente.

“Dança comigo?” Alex estende uma mão, indicando o movimento.

“Sempre” Maggie sorri, porque é claro que ela aceitaria.

Se tornou meio que uma coisa delas também. Nem sempre precisava de uma música, mas querendo ou não, elas sempre se orbitavam e acabavam balançando em algum ritmo aleatório. Começou com a dança no dia das namoradas, depois durante um show do BNL, e aí veio uma gala que a L-Corp organizou e elas foram chamadas, teve a vez de um restaurante dançante, entre outras, mas a melhor e a mais importante, na opinião de Maggie, foi uma que ocorreu muito tempo depois dessas.

_Quando voltando do segundo primeiro encontro, estavam caminhando de volta para o apartamento de Maggie e uma chuva começou a cair, a morena ia puxar a mão de Alex para correrem pra fugir dos pingos, mas Alex segurou o corpo e quando Maggie se virou para perguntar o que tinha acontecido._

_Alex estendeu a mão e pediu ‘Dança comigo?’._

_Maggie encarou a morena confusa quando identificou o som que vinha de algum dos lugares da rua. Era um jazz com blues tão suave._

_‘Você está falando sério?’ Maggie perguntou ainda receosa. Alex sorriu e encarou a morena._

_‘Vamos ficar doentes, Danvers.’ Alex deu de ombro e disse ‘Parece valer a pena’. Maggie sorriu e acenou concordando._

_Ali, embaixo de uma chuva fria, sob a luz de um poste e ao som de uma música totalmente desconhecida elas dançaram. E foi como um reencontro pra elas, como um marco para o reencontro das duas almas. Alex aproximou Maggie de si, abraçando a morena pela cintura, enquanto Maggie a abraçava pelo pescoço. Foi tão íntimo, tão intenso aquela troca de olhar que também foi a confirmação que ambas precisavam de que estavam fazendo a coisa certa._

_Os corações aceleraram enquanto o ar foi ficando carregado de tensão. Os olhos procuraram os lábios e as duas sabiam qual seria o próximo movimento e estavam prontas para dá-lo. Foi assim o segundo primeiro beijo delas. Muito mais confiante que o que Alex deu no bar, muito mais carregado de sentimento que aquele que Maggie iniciou no apartamento de Alex. Muito mais certo._

_Não tinha mais para onde correr. Elas não queriam e não iriam mais correr disso. Delas._

E então a dança se tornou uma coisa delas. Não havia momento certo, mas sempre que uma certa música tocava os olhares já se encontravam e elas já sabiam e já queriam. Ás vezes preparando o café da manhã durante uma manhã preguiçosa, ou em um jantar numa sexta aleatória, ou um momento descontraído fazendo alguma limpeza. Era um momento delas. Só delas. Ali, corações alinhados, batendo no mesmo compasso, corpos colados no mesmo ritmo. O amor transbordando em cada olhar, cada toque, em cada beijo e em cada sorriso.

Maggie reconhece a música e logo se vira sendo pega pelas mãos de Alex e direcionada para o centro da sala. As primeiras palavras de 'Best Part' soam no auto falante e Maggie e Alex já estão perfeitamente encaixadas. Alex está com a mão esquerda na cintura de Maggie e a direita pegando a mão direita de Maggie, que está com a mão esquerda no ombro da ruiva.

Alex aproxima Maggie de si a puxando pela cintura, balançando no ritmo da batida e prendendo o olhar da morena enquanto acompanha a letra cantando para sua esposa.

_'Você não sabe, baby, quando você me abraça e me beija lentamente é a coisa mais doce.'_

Alex aproxima o rosto e acaricia o nariz com o de Maggie.

_'E não muda, se dependesse de mim, você saberia que você é'_

Alex dá um sinal com a mão, Maggie entende e encaixa um giro, ficando com as costas na frente de Alex, as mãos entrelaçadas no seu quadril e a respiração quente de Alex no seu pescoço.

_'Você é o café que eu preciso de manhã, você é meu raio de Sol na chuva, quando ela está caindo, você não vai se entregar para mim? Se entregue completamente, oh, eu só quero ver'_

Alex desfaz o movimento e volta a estar de frente para Maggie a encarando tão cruamente que Maggie se sente nua em frente a esposa. Mas tão segura.

_'Eu só quero ver o quão bonito você é, você sabe que eu vejo, eu sei que você é uma estrela, onde você for, eu sigo, não importa a distância, se a vida é um filme, oh, você é a melhor parte, oh, você é a melhor parte, oh, melhor parte'_

Maggie toma a dianteira e desfaz a mão direita conectada com a de Alex para acariciar a bochecha, enquanto a esquerda puxa Alex levemente pelo ombro.

_'É esse nascer do Sol, E aqueles olhos castanhos, sim, você é a única que eu desejo'_

Maggie se aproxima de Alex e roça os lábios no de Alex que engole em seco pelo gesto.

_'Quando nós acordamos, e então fazemos amor, isso me faz sentir tão bem'_

Maggie passa os dois braços pelo pescoço de Alex, acariciando os fios de cabelo da nuca.

_'Você é minha água quando estou preso no deserto, você é o Tylenol que eu tomo quando minha cabeça dói, você é a luz do Sol na minha vida'_

Maggie infelizmente se afasta e encara Alex. A observa. A nota. A reconhece. E Alex sente o olhar.

_'Eu só quero ver o quão bonita você é, você sabe que eu vejo, eu sei que você é uma estrela, onde você for, eu sigo, não importa a distância, se a vida é um filme, então você é a melhor parte, oh, você é a melhor parte, oh, melhor parte'_

As duas ficam assim, se encarando, se acariciando, se beijando, sussurrando _‘eu te amo’_ enquanto o resto da música continua tocando.

_‘Se você me ama, não vai dizer alguma coisa?_

_Se você me ama, não vai, não vai_

_Se você me ama, não vai dizer alguma coisa?_

_Se você me ama, não vai_

_Me ama, não vai.’_

Elas continuam balançando e nem percebem mais qual música está tocando quando Maggie segura o pescoço com mais força e a puxa pra um beijo de verdade. O beijo é muito mais quente. Tem fome e desejo. Tem necessidade. O beijo é acompanhado por toques. As mãos que caminham por baixo da blusa tateando, apalpando, procurando mais pele, mais contato. Elas se afastam levemente para recuperar o fôlego, mas antes que voltem aos amassos a barriga de Alex ronca audivelmente de fome. Alex cora e Maggie ri se afastando ainda mais.

“Acho que alguém está com fome de comida de verdade.” Maggie pisca sorrindo ainda acariciando a pele de Alex por baixo da blusa.

“Estômago estúpido.” Alex bufa em frustração. Ela estava ligada agora, mas bom... Ela também estava com fome.

“Vai tomar seu banho que eu vou começar o jantar, sim?” Maggie dá um tapinha na bunda de Alex pedindo um retorno da cara emburrada de sua esposa. Era adorável.

“Sim, baby. Já que estarei de volta.” Alex pisca e segue para o banheiro, tirando a roupa pelo caminho. Maggie acompanha a morena com o olhar e sua boca abre em consternação. Depois de tanto tempo juntas, aquele corpo ainda fazia loucuras dentro de si. Depois de um beijo daqueles, então.

Ela logo corta os pensamentos e vai para a cozinha para preparar o jantar, optando por uma salada de legumes com macarrão e filé de frango grelhado. Uma comida rápida e gostosa percebendo que a esposa estava com fome. Ela pára por um momento para servir a ração de Gertie que já estava ao seu lado pedindo atenção e volta para o fogão.

Logo Alex está de volta com os cabelos ainda um pouco molhados do banho e com um conjunto de roupas parecido com o de Maggie. Uma calça de moletom preta, camisas azuis de Harry Potter e meias do Star Wars combinando com a da esposa. Maggie sente o cheiro da esposa acima do cheiro da comida e logo sente Alex se aconchegando em suas costas.

“Uau, isso está com um cheiro incrível.” Alex elogia o tempero da esposa.

“Posso dizer o mesmo de você.” Maggie responde se inclinando para dar um beijo na bochecha de Alex, e se afasta levemente para virar os filés de frango.

“Você é uma galanteadora, Senhora Danvers-Sawyer.” Alex resmunga falsamente, dá um beijo na covinha de Maggie sorrindo e logo começa a se movimentar na cozinha pegando os itens para arrumar a mesa e abrir um vinho para acompanhar a refeição.

“Só constatando um fato, Senhora Sawyer-Danvers.” Maggie sorri apagando o fogo das panelas e fazendo os últimos ajustes.

Alex serve o vinho, enquanto Maggie serve as comidas para as duas à mesa. A ruiva logo geme em aprovação pela comida, elogiando o tempero da esposa, enquanto Maggie sorri em satisfação. Maggie adorava cozinhar para Alex. Sempre adorava ver como Alex realmente parecia sentir a comida. E claro, era uma ótima oportunidade de colocar opções mais saudáveis nas refeições do casal. O trabalho exigia grande esforço físico e não era todo dia que permitia pausas suficientes para manter uma rotina saudável. Então elas sempre aproveitavam essas oportunidades para equilibrar a dieta com legumes e verduras.

No meio da refeição, Maggie questiona Alex como tinha sido seu dia e seu serviço, ao qual a ruiva responde contando sobre o caso que estava trabalhando com J’onn no momento e discutindo um pouco sobre isso. Elas não costumavam trazer problemas do serviço pra casa, mas era indiscutível como elas trabalhavam bem juntas. Embora agora não atuassem mais tão próximas, Maggie sempre conseguia dar uma visão diferenciada da situação que muitas vezes ajudou Alex, que sempre conseguia retribuir o favor.

Alex logo continuou contando sobre Kara e que mandou mensagens para todos falando para não incomodarem o casal aquele fim de semana, conforme Kara pediu.

“Sam comentou mesmo que você tinha avisado, Kara é uma piada!” Maggie comenta enchendo sua taça com mais vinho e oferecendo o mesmo para Alex.

“Você a viu hoje?” Alex acena para o vinho.

“Sim, estava lá na L-Corp para confirmar umas suspeitas de um caso que eles foram envolvidos.”

“Deu tudo certo?”

“Estamos no caminho.” Maggie responde e logo começa a contar sobre seu próprio dia no trabalho. Elas se levantam em algum momento e começam a limpar as coisas da janta, com Alex lavando e Maggie guardando as sobras enquanto ainda conversavam.

Quando terminam elas decidem ir para o sofá, desligando o som no caminho, para assistirem algum filme, levando consigo o restante da garrafa de vinho e as taças. Maggie está apoiada em Alex, fazendo carinho em uma das mãos de Alex que está em seu colo, enquanto fingem assistir a um filme qualquer da Netflix. Alex termina sua taça, a coloca na mesinha de centro e se acomoda para receber Maggie melhor, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de Maggie.

Alex percebe que Maggie também está quase dormindo e a convida para ir se acomodarem na cama. ‘ _Mas eu ainda não quero dormir, aqui com você está tão bom._ ’

“Podemos ficar aqui, mas também podemos ficar na cama e mais confortáveis.” Alex dá um beijo na cabeça de Maggie, que acena e ronrona em resposta.

“Vamos lá, minha pequena filhote.” Alex se remexe e sai de baixo de Maggie, ela fica de pé e oferece a mão para ajudar a morena a se levantar.

“Eu não sou uma filhote!” Maggie resmunga, mas aceita a mão. Quando Alex força Maggie para subir, Maggie força o corpo a pra baixo, puxando Alex para cair em cima de si. Alex grita em surpresa, e Maggie logo se vira ficando por cima da ruiva.

“Eu sou uma predadora fodona, senhora Sawyer-Danvers.” Maggie sussurra com a boca bem próxima de Alex, que sente um calor na região entre as pernas. Aquela voz sexy e séria de Maggie, com ela montada em cima de si, aquela névoa de vinho.

Alex passa as mãos embaixo da blusa de Maggie acariciando a pele, sentindo a mesma se arrepiar pelo toque da ruiva. Logo as mãos se aconchegam na curva da bunda de Maggie, fazendo uma leve pressão entre os quadris e as duas gemem baixinho sentindo o contato.

“Você pode me mostrar como seria isso, senhora Danvers-Sawyer?” Alex olha rapidamente para os lábios de Maggie e sente se contrair quando vê que Maggie está mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Os olhos novamente se encontram e Maggie engole em seco pelo desejo evidente no olhar da esposa. Maggie começa a acariciar a lateral de Alex, procurando a bainha da blusa para procurar o contato com a pele.

“Oh... Tenho certeza que posso te mostrar um pouco.” Maggie segurou o rosto de Alex entre seus dedos, apertando as pontas nos lábios. Beijou-os gentilmente no início, mas o beijo foi esquentando cada vez mais. Quando se afastaram rapidamente para recuperar o fôlego, os olhos estavam ainda mais negros.

Braços escorregaram pela cintura, mãos deslizaram sob a camisa, os lábios de Maggie foram arrastados pelo pescoço, apertando seu quadril ainda mais. A ruiva respirou com força, o que foi rapidamente seguido por um gemido. Maggie estava em todos os lugares, de uma só vez.

As mãos de Alex encontraram seu cabelo e puxou a boca de Maggie para a sua, beijando-o vorazmente com toda a força que desejou desde o momento da dança, desde aquele beijo durante a manhã. Maggie a empurrando-a contra o sofá. As mãos de Alex estavam selvagens nos fios negros, em seu rosto, agarrando a nuca quando Maggie a atacou com seus beijos. As mãos da morena se moveram para frente da camisa de Alex, puxando a bainha pra cima. Alex, rapidamente, se lembra de onde estavam e recuou um pouco.

“Ei, vamos pro lado de dentro, esposa.” Alex insinuando o quarto do casal.

“Esse é o plano, amor” sussurrou Maggie, sensualmente contra o pescoço, movendo sua mão para baixo e botando pressão no centro da ruiva. “Estou tentando entrar.”

“Ai. Meu. Deus.” Alex gemeu, com as palavras estavam pegando na garganta, conforme seus olhos rodavam na cabeça ruiva. Alex apertou-se com o toque da morena, aumentando deliciosamente a fricção.

A ruiva já estava literalmente ofegante e começava a ver estrelas. Maggie continuou a torcer e virar as pontas de seus dedos, encontrando mais e mais caminhos para fazer a ruiva gemer.

Alex já estava começando a sentir que estava ficando pronta, mas não queria que fosse no sofá já pensando nas próximas rodadas.

“Ei, senhora Sawyer, vem aqui. Vamos para cama” Alex direcionou, continuando a beijar o que estivesse perto. Neste caso, era a orelha de Maggie.

“Já que você insiste, mas você será toda minha” A morena rosnou, puxando a ruiva do sofá e levando para a cama. Houve um momento furioso no caminho para o corredor quando não conseguiam acertar os poucos degraus, mas, ao subirem, as calças de Alex quase foram arrancadas. Conforme andavam até a porta os beijos diminuíram um pouco, ficando mais e mais carinhosos e menos exaltados.

Já dentro do quarto, Alex tropeçou no meio do caminho e, de repente, estava no chão. Maggie não controlou o riso e começou a gargalhar indo para a cama. Alex podia ficar brava, mas ela acompanhou no riso. O humor mudou. Ainda havia aquela combustão, aquela queimação, mas eram as duas. Estavam rindo e se amando. Eram Alex e Maggie.

Alex ficou na frente de Maggie, que passou suas mãos pelo corpo de Alex às escondidas a fim de segurar sua parte de baixo, conforme a morena acariciava seu rosto contra o estômago da ruiva. Alex podia sentir a respiração da morena na própria pele a fazendo cócegas de uma maneira agradável.

Alex provocou, encostando o rosto de Maggie mais perto de se, passando seus dedos pelos fios escuros do jeito que sabia que a esposa gosta e arranhando suas curtas unhas de cima para baixo.

Maggie fez o som, seu som favorito, o “Som Feliz de Maggie”, que esteve tocando diversas vezes na cabeça ruiva durante os últimos anos. A morena tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, de novo era aquela mistura de madeira, vinho e Maggie pura não adulterado.

Ela beijou a barriga de Alex, virando seu rosto em direção ao da ruiva, suspirando novamente e parecendo estar completamente em paz. Alex amava poder deixá-la daquele jeito — fazer com que ela parecesse tão calma e contente.

Maggie estava puxando a bainha da camisa de Alex lentamente, subindo-a gentilmente enquanto a ruiva a observava, depois ela abriu seus olhos para olhar para Alex e ambas sorriram em confirmação.

Maggie continuou o movimento escorregando devagar a camiseta pelos ombros, deixando-a cair no chão. Ela passou suas mãos ao longo dos braços da esposa, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Ela jogou as mãos para trás ao beijar Alex por um longo tempo e profundamente, enquanto se apertava firmemente na ruiva, que quase não conseguia respirar. De um modo muito, muito bom.

Assim que Maggie soltou, as mãos de Alex encontraram o caminho para sua casa, enroscadas no cabelo da esposa. Maggie deu beijos por todo o pescoço até a clavícula, e escutou a respiração da ruiva parar na garganta. Maggie sorriu contra a pele, sabendo que esse era o seu ponto fraco. Alex sentiu as mãos da esposa quando elas soltaram o fecho do seu sutiã, juntando-se à pilha nos pés.

Maggie curvou sua cabeça e deixou um rastro de beijos pelos seios, suas mãos viajavam para segurá-los gentilmente. Seus polegares roçaram nos mamilos da ruiva e ela quase pirou.

“Isso é demais” Alex sussurrou, observando Maggie a assisti-la. Seus olhos moveram-se até se encontrarem, mas a boca de Maggie não deixava a pele da esposa. Ela piscou.

“Minha nossa!” saiu da boca da ruiva quando jogava sua cabeça para trás para curtir. A língua se balançava pelo mamilo direito e sua boca entrava em Alex, prendendo-a entre seus lábios. Seus dentes gentilmente envolviam, mordendo gentilmente.

Alex gemeu, mostrando que isso era exatamente do que precisava. Os dentes mordiscavam mais profundamente e sua mão esquerda começou a se mover até as pernas. A ruiva passou as mãos pelas costas da morena para cima e para baixo, começando a sentir a construção vagarosa que possivelmente derrubaria esta montanha.

Movimentaram-se juntas pelo quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que Alex lutava para tirar a camisa da esposa. Maggie se recusou a quebrar o contato, então a ruiva teve que fazer umas manobras entre elas e, por fim, jogá-la sobre o seu ombro. Deu uma olhada para a morena, sem camisa e sem sutiã, e ainda bem que Maggie a estava segurando tão fortemente, pois a ruiva sentiu seus joelhos tremerem.

Ela era linda pra caralho. Mesmo depois de todos esses anos o efeito ainda era o mesmo.

Alex conseguiu afastá-la o suficiente para admirar a esposa um pouco, deixando os olhos viajarem por cima e por baixo do belo corpo. Maggie era um pouco mais baixa, mas era definida, forte e bonita. Os seios cheios, acompanhando a coloração do restante do corpo. O abdômen definido com alguns gominhos surgindo, devido a toda a yoga e ao treinamento para o serviço, com algumas pequenas marcas de combate que completavam a obra. Alex planejou pegar aquele caminho entre os seios o quanto fosse possível.

Maggie percebeu que a esposa a encarava e sorriu. “Está olhando para o quê?”

Alex pensou em pelo menos cinquenta comentários satíricos ao mesmo tempo, mas conseguiu apenas dizer: “Você. Você é linda.”

Passou as pontas dos dedos levemente pelo vale entre os seios, abaixando até seu estômago e Maggie gemeu.

“Baby, a coisa linda nesse quarto é você!” respondeu Maggie, imitando seu movimento com as mãos. As duas ficaram muito próximas, deixando apenas os olhos se encararem e os dedos se explorarem. Maggie afastou os braços de Alex deixando a ruiva ainda mais aberta para se admirar. Alex também apresentava seu corpo forte, definido e bonito. Mais largo que o de Maggie e com algumas marcas a mais, mas o mais belo corpo para Maggie.

“Linda...” respirou Maggie novamente, soltando as mãos de Alex para colocar as dela na cintura da ruiva. “Tão linda...”

Alex fez o mesmo. Conforme as pontas dos dedos deslizavam no cós da calça de moletom da morena, ela arqueou a sobrancelha para a ruiva.

“Você primeiro” repreendeu alegremente, lembrando Alex de suas intenções.

Ela começou a levar Alex de volta à cama e as mãos e os beijos se tornaram iminentes de novo. Alex sabia que tinha apenas mais alguns segundos antes de sucumbir e queria que Maggie ficasse muito mais pelada do que estava agora.

Ela habilmente desfez o nó que compunha a calça antes da morena saber o que estava fazendo. Quando seus olhos se ampliaram, Alex deslizou uma mão dentro, encontrando o que procurava e deu um apertão gentil, mas insistente.

“Porra, amor...” gemeu Maggie, dando a Alex mais alguns segundos, tudo o que ela precisava. A ruiva escorregou sua calça por suas pernas. Ela cedeu, tirando suas meias e deixando Alex continuar a tirá-los.

A ruiva primorosamente ficou de joelhos na frente dela antes que a morena pudesse a parar, e quando terminou de tirá-los, deu uma boa olhada para cima. Maggie a estava encarando com um olhar de desejo e cobiça que quase a fez subir de novo.

Sua calcinha preta estava moldada em seu corpo como se tivesse sido feita para ficar lá. Alex conseguia ver a empolgação por baixo do pano e seus dedos a provocavam gentilmente, palpitando e massageando-a pela roupa. As mãos de Maggie ficaram entrelaçadas no cabelo ruivo, que apertou seu rosto contra o da esposa, jogando beijos, passando as unhas acima de suas coxas.

“Alex, querida, você está tentando me distrair. Não vai funcionar” Maggie advertiu.

‘Isso é um desafio?’ Alex se questionou maliciosamente.

A ruiva olhou para a esposa, passando as mãos pelo seu traseiro, pegando a parte de trás da calcinha com força.

“Tem certeza disso?” A ruiva perguntou, confundindo-a. Antes de Maggie conseguir responder, Alex puxou-a completamente para baixo, abaixou a cabeça no nível do quadril da morena e abocanhou seus lábios.

“Ai meu deus, Alex... Ai, caralho” Maggie gemeu, suas mãos apertavam os fios ruivos cabelo, trazendo-a para mais dentro de si na mesma hora.

Escutar aquela linda voz, aquele leve sotaque espanhol “ah, meu Deus.”

Alex fez questão de preencher todos os espaços com sua língua, explorando principalmente o clitóris entre os lábios, e sorrindo por dentro com o sabor de Maggie. Este é o exato lugar em que a queria. Maggie estava perfeita e com seu clitóris inchado, suave e quente.

Alex afastou-se um pouco, colocando uma das mãos massageando o clitóris e decidida a brincar um pouco com a esposa. Admirando sua perfeição, olhou para a morena e disse:

“Você chamaria isso de distração?” Alex perguntou inocentemente, voltando sua língua a lamber Maggie pela virilha e dando mordidas pela coxa, brincando, enquanto a morena a observava.

“Baby, o que você está querendo?” – gemeu ela quietamente, traçando seus dedos de modo adorável em volta do rosto da ruiva. E com uma voz que teria deixado uma estrela do pornô orgulhosa, Alex respondeu malvadamente.

“Foder você.” Maggie parou de se mexer, os dedos pararam, as mãos pararam, até os quadris pararam de se bater. Alex ficou muito surpresa quando se sentiu caindo na cama com tanta força que os travesseiros ficaram bagunçados por todo o quarto.

Maggie havia tirado Alex dos seus joelhos e com uma força e velocidade absurda jogou a ruiva na cama e agora a atacava vigorosamente. As calças foram rudemente arrancadas e jogadas de lado. Tudo que sobrou entre elas, agora alucinadas, era uma singela calcinha vermelha de renda... Que não durou muito. Maggie a arrancou, arrancou de verdade, a calcinha de Alex, deixando-a nua e estremecida perante a esposa. Alex adorava esses momentos em que Maggie tomava as rédeas da situação. Era tão... Quente.

Maggie olhou para a esposa com olhar de loucura e deixou seu olhar viajar por todo o corpo esbelto de Alex, parando no local em que as pernas se encontraram, lambendo seus lábios.

“Totalmente gostosa” Maggie murmurou e continuou agarrando os quadris e empurrando a esposa até a ponta da cama, caindo para que ficasse nivelada a seu rosto. Ela curvou sua cabeça para Alex.

Em seguida, Maggie tocou a ruiva com a língua que se curvou para fora da cama tão violentamente que a morena teve que a segurar.

“Não, amor, você não vai a lugar algum.” Maggie reprovou, e sentir a respiração quente da esposa contra si quase fez Alex gozar instantaneamente. Suas mãos seguraram os quadris da ruiva, curvando-se para que Alex se apresentasse a ela, deixando a ruiva completamente vulnerável a qualquer coisa que ela desejasse fazer consigo.

Alex se arrepiou só de pensar no que normalmente isso resultava, e se aqueceu ainda mais pensando que Maggie sempre a surpreendia.

‘ _Foda-se._ ’ Alex pensou consigo.

A língua de Maggie passou outra vez, se arrastando para cima, parando logo abaixo, onde a ruiva precisava dela, circulando, e depois puxando novamente. A ruiva deixou um gemido apaixonado escapar, sabendo que Maggie a provocaria o quanto ela achasse que Alex conseguiria aguentar.

Pelo andar da carruagem, a ruiva não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria. Suas mãos estavam enterradas nos travesseiros, quando Alex se entregou às sensações que estavam percorrendo seu corpo. A mistura de toques e a sensação do cabelo de Maggie, quando fazia cócegas na barriga da ruiva, era uma combinação extraordinária.

Os gemidos de Alex levavam Maggie para dentro, regulando a marcha de sua língua. Ela começou novamente pelo fundo, lambendo, juntando, sem tocar onde Alex queria, dançando em voltas diversas vezes, a fazendo gemer, suspirar e se bater sobre a cama. Ela fez isso durante o que pareceu horas, enlouquecendo e depois a soltando. Era inebriante. Era intoxicante.

Era algo que não podia ser real.

“Porra, baby, isso é muito bom!” Alex exclamou, sentindo a esposa sorrir ao gemer também, seus lábios estavam vibrando levemente.

Ela parou por um segundo, e Alex deixou suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo e enroscarem em seu cabelo.

“Amor, seu gosto é tão, tão bom!” murmurou Maggie, deixando seu nariz roçar e Alex gemeu bem alto. Em seguida, os dedos da morena começaram finalmente a se enfiar na ruiva que gritou pelo prazer repentino. Sentir os dedos de Maggie dentro de si era quase mais do que conseguia suportar. Alex fiquei presa ao seu redor, sem conseguir parar o bom orgasmo que logo iria se romper pelo seu corpo.

“Deus, você é linda!” gemeu Maggie, observando a esposa reagir a cada toque e a cada estocada sua. Suas mãos e seus dedos eram geniais. Ela estava tocando a esposa como um instrumento.

Alex gemeu novamente, começando a perder a razão. Maggie enfiava, pressionava e girava, uma leve brincadeira até chegar ao ponto já tão conhecido. Quando ela o tocou, a ruiva perdeu a respiração, tudo isso saindo de si rapidamente e ela congelou.

Sabia que estava muito perto, então, Alex tirou sua mão dos fios negros, procurando pela mão da esposa. A mão direita de Maggie se soltou do quadril e entrelaçou com a da ruiva que começou a ver pontos de luz dançando pelos olhos.

Enquanto Maggie continuava pressionando, alisando-a por dentro, sua língua, finalmente, felizmente, perfeitamente, afagou Alex no centro de seu mundo.

Ela pressionou sua língua contra a ruiva, sem se mexer, sem lamber, sem deslizar, apenas a segurando com aquela pressão constante e perfeita. E Alex desmoronou.

Alex entoou o nome da esposa repetidamente ao sentir onda após onda bater, suas mãos estavam apertadas em seu cabelo enquanto suas costas se arqueavam e ela gritava com desejo. As partes de dentro das pálpebras eram uma mistura de cores que disparavam de um lado para o outro, explodindo enquanto a ruiva perdia todo o controle.

Maggie acompanhou a esposa a observando passar por todas as ondas enquanto subia com seus beijos e seus toques acalmando o corpo quente embaixo de si. Ela logo se aninhou nas costas de Alex enquanto acariciava sua cintura e beijava sua nuca dando um tempo para a esposa se recuperar totalmente.

“Eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o quão bom é estar com você” Maggie comentou enquanto continuava a acariciar a pele da ruiva.

“Seu cheiro...” uma fungada no pescoço, “...sua pele...” uma leve carícia no vão dos seios, “...seu gosto...” uma lambida na nuca, “...sua voz quando grita meu nome...” uma leve mordida no ombro e Alex geme baixinho e já estava se ligando novamente.

“Você é definitivamente maravilhosa e eu te amo, sabia?”

Alex sorri e se vira para encarar os olhos da esposa, entrelaçando as pernas às da morena.

“E eu achando que você me amava pela minha inteligência ou pelo meu ótimo humor” Alex finge uma falsa cara de aborrecimento. Maggie ri audivelmente.

“Oh, sim. Isso também. Mas você sabe que isso só complementa o pacote.” Alex dá um tapa de brincadeira na esposa e Maggie segura a mão esquerda da ruiva a levando até a boca.

“Eu te amo porque você é a pessoa mais corajosa” um beijo no nó do dedo mindinho, “mais leal”, um beijo no nó do dedo anelar onde estava a aliança, “mais dedicada”, um beijo no nó do dedo maior, “mais inteligente”, um beijo no nó no dedo indicador, “mais amorosa”, um beijo no nó do dedão, “mais forte que eu conheço”, um beijo na palma da mão.

Maggie entrelaça os dedos e os coloca sob o coração.

“Eu te amo porque você é tão linda por dentro, que sua beleza externa é sua qualidade menos impressionante e, bom, você é linda pra caralho! Eu te amo porque você me faz querer ser uma mulher e uma profissional melhor. Porque você me incentiva, porque você acredita em mim. Eu te amo porque é você, Alex.”

Alex não esperava toda essa declaração. Ela não viu isso vindo quando começou a brincadeira, mas caramba, isso a abalou. Alex não podia contar quantas vezes Maggie a surpreendia positivamente. Sim, a ruiva se apaixonou um pouco mais. Foda-se. O que ela podia fazer?

Alex não tinha palavras para responder a altura, então fez melhor e tentou mostrar à Maggie como se sentia, com gestos. Logo Alex se aproxima e começa a beijar a morena lentamente, acariciando o corpo da esposa, se prometendo amar e reverenciar o corpo e a mulher que compunha Maggie, deixando-a saber o quanto a amava e a queria.

A noite certamente seria longa. E bom, essa era só a sexta-feira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Tell me about that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe and Stay house.   
> Kisses and until next time.


End file.
